


Meeting at the Spot

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off of a song, mentions of depression, soft, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Stan and Kyle are spending the summer together, looking at pictures and other things up in his parents attic when they discover a map. Stan explains the story behind the map and asks Kyle to meet him at the end. Follow Stan and Kyle in this soft and slightly funny, very self indulgent fic of a lazy summer night, a map, and a night neither will forget.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Randy Marsh/Sharon Marsh
Kudos: 37





	Meeting at the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! I felt awful with how I treated the boys in my last work so here's some self indulgent fluff for you. I was listening to "Kiss Me" by Six Pence None the Richer and I just felt like it fit this couple. I want good things for them, especially for our boy Stan so I gave him a healthy friendship, a healthy relationship with his family, and some therapy. Please enjoy this fluffy and in my opinion slightly funny piece of fiction. It is unbetaed and I do not own South Park or the song.

Stan and Kyle were up in his attic searching through old boxes. It was the last summer before they both got into high school and both were excited, as well as nervous. It was weird, it just being the two of them, as kids Stan had been going through a lot of heavy stuff that Kyle, admittedly, hadn’t handled well and neither had the rest of their friends. Stan was better though, he broke up with Wendy and went to therapy, convinced his mom and dad to go and they’re good, real good. Stan is on depression medicine and Randy isn’t as selfish as he was while Sharon got on Xanax so she wouldn’t be anxious and snapping at everyone all the time. Kyle was happy to have his super best friend back, but he couldn’t stop the pull Cartman had on him, every time he flashed him that smirk, gloating eyes daring him to join he just had to. It took a while for Kyle to let go of that, to stop reacting. He started spending more time with Stan, read books on how to be a good friend and how to listen. 

It was hard but as he looked over at Stan, raven hair lit up with a halo of light above his head Kyle could acknowledge how much better this was. Stan was looking through an old photo album and smiled slightly as he blushed and said: “Stop staring dude, that’s gay.”

“Stan, I am gay. Very gay, like probably going to try out for the musical once we are in high school kind of gay.” 

Stan smiled and lightly tossed a photo at him as he said: “As long as it doesn’t get in the way of my games, I promise I’ll be at every show.”

This time Kyle blushed as he gazed at the photo fondly, seeing baby Stan and him looking at the camera, Kyle had one hand in his mouth and the other in Stan’s hair and Kyle said without looking up “Now who’s being gay?”

Stan shrugged and said, “Well, half gay I suppose.”

Kyle tried not to show how affected he was, firmly pushing down any idea of getting with him, strongly reminding himself that just because Stan was attracted to guys as well as girls, did not mean he liked him. Within seconds Kyle said while looking directly at Stan, smiling wide “That’s great dude, welcome to the club!”

He winced at the relieved smile Stan sent him, relaxing his shoulders as he said “Thanks, dude.”

Kyle looked away, blushing harder as he took in the smile and set the photo aside gently and as he reached into a box and pulled out a map he said: “Stan where do you think this goes to?” Stan crawled over to him and set his head on Kyle’s shoulder, an innocent action that has been setting Kyle’s heart beating out of his chest since fourth grade, and said “Oh this must be the map my dad drew for my mom when they first started dating. That’s sweet, I bet mom would be happy to see this, then again she might go all nostalgic on me, yuck.” Kyle laughed at his best friend and said softly, “Will you tell me the story then?” Stan pulled away and looked at Kyle with his brows furrowed, curious but said easily “Course dude anything for you.” Oh, how unfair was it that he could say embarrassingly romantic things without meaning too, it was always a tight rope around him these days, especially since even after therapy he didn’t even try to rekindle his relationship with Wendy. Kyle didn’t trust himself to speak so he just bumped their shoulders together matching Stan’s smile and settled against him as Stan leaned back on his two hands.

Stan began by saying “Ok so like my mom was super popular in high school you know? My dad was just this lame skater that smoked a lot of weed and dreamed about being a rock star. He had this huge crush on my mom from the moment he saw her, he described her as an angel sent from heaven designed to teach him what perfection was.” Stan smiled softly as he remembered the soft look his dad sent his mom, who blushed heavily and looked away, smiling shyly. He continued the story, seeing Kyle’s impatient nudge for what it was, “So anyway my dad wanted to date her, obviously but she seemed so unapproachable, I mean what would the smartest girl and leader of the debate club want to do with him? Turns out my mom wanted to do a lot with him, for she was just as smitten by him as he was of her, the whole, good girl meets bad boy trope except for my dad was an awkward dork who ended up missing his skateboard flip and wiping out because he caught my mom looking at him while he was doing tricks.

She ran to him, wanting to make sure he was ok, which you know my dad, he hasn’t changed much, he said “Yeah totally,” trying to play it cool as he set one foot on his skateboard and it promptly slipped out from under him. My mom caught him and they said that when their eyes met they just knew. From there my mom and dad started going on dates but her family didn’t exactly approve of my dad, he was, is, kind of an idiot and they thought he would just hold my mom back. So they had to meet in secret and pretend like they weren’t in love, that mark, the heart?” He reached over and tapped it as he said: “That’s where they met, two people who were never supposed to be together according to society but who defied it and eventually married.” Kyle was staring at him with tears in his eyes, and Stan knew he had some too, his parents' story was painfully romantic, something out of a romance movie or book and Stan somehow felt right telling it to Kyle. He worried about what high-school would do to their friendship, Stan was going into football and Kyle was going into science and drama and well those two cliques just don’t hang out as much, they might get caught up hanging out with new friends and slowly drift apart. 

Kyle placed a hand on his hand and said “Stan, come back to me alright? I am never leaving you, nothing is going to tear us apart again I swear to you.” Stan looked at Kyle’s hand and boldly wrapped his fingers around his, holding his hand in a tight hold as he said lowly “Then meet me at the spot on the map.” Kyle jolted back a little, sure he had heard wrong as he stuttered out “Um what did you say, Stan?”  
Stan groaned in frustration and looked up, making sure to capture Kyle’s eyes as he said “The spot on the map marks a relationship that will never end despite the struggles put in front of it, so let’s meet there. Tonight and ensure that we will stay together.” 

Kyle blushed, there he was again, saying romantic things and not meaning it but Kyle found himself nodding as he said softly, “Ok Stan, tonight I’ll meet you there.” Stan smiled and squeezed his hand as they put things back and only let go when Kyle had to leave to eat dinner. His parents were finally asleep and Stan gave himself a once over in the mirror, not knowing that Kyle was doing the same thing. He thinks he looks ok, he’s got his cross earing in and a dark blue button-up shirt, blue jeans just tight enough to show off but still be breathable and his tennis shoes. He breathed out deeply and opened up the drawer holding something he had impulsively bought in fifth grade, a ring that was all black except for a blue stripe through the middle. He had fooled himself into thinking it was something he would wear but he never did, now looking at it he knew it was going to be the perfect gift to do what he wanted to do tonight. He tucked it into his back pocket, wincing at the obvious box shape it was showing but solved that by untucking his shirt so it covered him. 

Kyle didn’t like it when he was dressed so formally anyway, and snuck out his door and walked to the meetup spot. Kyle was sitting there when he arrived, lightly swinging on the swing attached to the tree and smiled when he saw Stan, a touch shy and Stan had to stop himself to just take in Kyle. His red hair was wild, curly and up in the afro that Stan loved and that Kyle had finally grown comfortable with. He had to laugh at Kyle wearing a button-up to, in green and jeans as well as some tennis shoes. It gave him confidence that Kyle dressed up, possibly thinking this was a date, which was great because Stan fully intended to make this meet up one. God but Kyle was stunning, moonlight shining in his eyes and practically sparkling, images overlapped Kyle, his elven king, his enemy in the fight for tv rights, his best friend from childhood. Kyle coughed slightly and said, “Um, Stan what are you looking at?” 

Unabashedly Stan said confidently “The most beautiful person in this town.”

He groaned in frustration as Kyle looked around and said “Bebe’s here? Where?” Why did he not see how fucking gorgeous he was, freckles speckling his face and wisps of curls around his ears, brilliant green eyes to match his brilliant mind. Stan sighed and set the boombox he had been carrying down remembering how he acquired it. He had told his dad his plan, worried about how he would react but relaxed when Randy said: “I have just the thing, and I’m happy for you, I love you son and so does Kyle.” He handed him an old boombox and Stan widened his eyes as he said: “Wait, is this-”  
“The boombox I held up to your mom's window that woke up the whole neighborhood as I yelled at her through her window to marry me? Yes.” Kyle brought him back to the present with a “Woah dude that’s so cool is that a boombox? Tunes while we hang out huh? Shame there isn’t another swing.”

Stan smiled and said as he slowly approached him “That’s ok, I was kind of hoping we could um dance?” He turned around and pressed the button hearing “Kiss Me” come on and turned back to a blushing and shy Kyle. Kyle couldn’t believe what was in front of him honestly, it was so romantic and cheesy there was no way Stan didn’t mean it to be intended as such but, why, after all these years would he make a move? Stan walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him into an embrace, then pulling them into a dancing position, hand in hand and hand on his hip as he said: “You remember how to dance from the wedding right?”

“Your parents vow renewals? Yeah, I do.”

“Good,” and Stan began to dance to the music, slowly swaying and moving his feet, forward and back, side to side, gentle turns, making sure to keep Kyle close but not so close as to be uncomfortable. Both of them were blushing and Kyle said softly while gazing into his eyes as another song switched on “Stan is this a date?” Stan ducked his face into the crook of Kyle’s neck and nodded, embarrassed by how romantic and cheesy it was, taking a page out of Cartman’s book because he knows it worked on Kyle, he watched Cartman and Kyle date all of fifth and sixth grade before it ended in fireworks like it began and Stan so wanted this to go well. Kyle relaxed in his hold, finally and leaned in close, wrapping his arms around Stan as they went into a gentle sway as Kyle said: “I kind of want to kiss you dude.” 

Stan pulled away and chuckled lowly, tears in his eyes as he said: “That’s fucking gay bro.”

Kyle placed Stan’s face in his hands and leaned in softly as he said: “Always for you Stan.” Heart beating rapidly, Stan leaned fully into the kiss, allowing their lips to merge and to gently move their lips against each other. It was soft and hesitant, sweet and slow just like their love was throughout the years. Patient and soothing, and as Stan bit Kyle’s lip gently to urge the kiss to deepen the other aspects of their relationship came out, the hurt and misunderstanding but always the passion, always right next to each other, slotted together as if they belonged to each other. Stan pulled away, amused at the low whine Kyle gave him as he pulled out the box from his back pocket, laughing as Kyle did the same. At the same time, they said: “Did you-”  
Stan patiently waited, and Kyle smiled widely as he opened up the box, a black ring sitting in it with a green stripe through it and Stan answered the smile and reveal with his ring, identical except for the stripe through the middle and as they slid the rings onto each others fingers Kyle said while sobbing “Now this is fucking gay dude.” Gently Stan brought him in a hug as he said: “Only ever for you Kyle, forever.” They cried in happiness, clutching each other in their arms and sneaking into their respective homes and as the sun rose they leaned in their beds, looking at their rings with soft expressions on their faces before falling asleep.

“So it worked then?” Randy whispered into the phone, anxious to know since Stan had immediately gone up to his room so his mom couldn’t scold him.

“Like a charm, Kyle came home with the softest expression I have ever seen on him, I didn’t know about the rings though, that’s going to be an interesting conversation to have in the morning, hope you taught Stan about protection.” Gerald responded, humor evident in his voice as he listened to his friend groan softly in frustration as he whispered “Rings? Fuck I’m going to have to research yaoi, well I better get started before anyone is up to answer questions.”  
He hung up with a quick goodnight and Gerald sighed softly as he walked up the stairs and cracked his son’s door open to look at him. Sleeping with a smile on his face and hugging his pillow and he was happy for him. They would figure out what those rings meant in the morning, for now, he was content with falling asleep knowing his pining son was finally happy.


End file.
